No Other Choice
by Akiza Copperfield
Summary: Stane calls Tony to his office late one night what could Stane possibly want. Please R&R rated M for a reason under 18 beware. Also everyone I know this same story was posted under Rexlover022 that's also me I put the story under the wrong name thank you


**Summary: **Stane calls Tony to his office late one night what could Stane possibly want. Please R&R rated M for a reason under 18 beware.

**No Other Choice**

It is about midnight at Stark International and Obadiah Stane was in his office alone doing paper work suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" says Stane without looking up from his papers.

"What do you want now Stane?" Says a slightly annoyed Tony Stark as he opens the door and walks in.

Stane smiles and stands up, then slowly makes his way over to Tony. "Tony so nice of you to come so promptly" suddenly the smile on Stane's face turns evil "Although maybe I should be calling you by your preferred name" pauses for a moment "Iron Man."

"W-w-what are you talking about Stane" stutters the teen genius nervously.

Stane's smirk widens "cut the shit Anthony your little friend Gene sang like a bird once I gave him some war tech."

Tony remains silent gritting his teeth.

"Yes my dear boy it's true I know who you are, but I might be persuaded not to go to the press" as he says this Stane slowly runs his hand down Tony's side and lets it rest on his hip.

Then the older make whispers in the younger's ear "Tell me Tony are you a virgin?" as he completes this statement he licks the shell of Tony's ear.

Tony as he pulls away from Stane "That's none of your business Stane" says Tony with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Well it's going to become my business very soon because you're going to have sex with me and if you don't I will go to the press and the world will know who Tony Stark really is.

Tony looks down at the floor "Yes I'm a virgin happy" whispers the younger.

"Sorry didn't catch that" says Stane with a huge grim.

Tony looks up at Stane pure disgust evident on his face "I said yes I'm a virgin happy."

"Very" In that instant Stane grin doubles in size as he walks over to his desk and sits down. Once he is situated Obadiah pats his lap "come and have a seat my boy."

Tony just stands there glaring at the older male.

Stane shrugs and reaches for his phone "fine Tony If you want to cooperate I'm pretty sure the New York Times would love to run the head line "Anthony Stark boy genius is really super hero Ironman."

Just as Stane touches the phone Tony grabs his hand and puts it on his hip as he slides down onto Stane's lap facing away from him, were he poked by the man's obviously hard erection which causes the teen to cringe.

"Glad to see you're finally coming around Tony" laughs Stane.

"Just do what you're going to do and get it over with Stane" begs Tony.

Stane smiles as he starts to run his hands up and down Tony's body one of them staying on this crouch and giving it a firm squeeze cause and unwanted moan to escape Tony's mouth. Then the older of the two leans forward and bites down on the younger ear lobe "nice try Tony, but I been wanted to do this for a very long time and I'm going to milk it for all it's worth"

Than with cat like speed Stane grabs Tony's chin and twists his head around so that their lips meet. The sudden action causes Tony to gasp which gives Stane the chance to snake his tough into the teen's mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity Stane finally pulls away for air.

"You're just as sweet as I thought you would be Anthony" coos Stane slightly out of breath

"Now get on your knees for me Stark" commands the older man.

"No please Stane not that" Tony stammers with fear in his eyes.

"I said now whore" demands the acting CEO "Unless you want me to tell the press who you are" continues Stane with a smug look on his face.

"Fine" groaned the teen as he gets on his knees in between Stane's legs.

Obadiah smirks again and Tony is really starting to hate that smirk "good boy no suck me."

Then just as Tony was about to grab the base of Stane's cock, but Stane stops him by grabbing Tony's hair and forces him to look at him "if you even think about biting me I will make shore you regret it" the older man says as he releases Tony's hair and presses his dick against his unwilling lips.

The tech genius then takes hold of the base and slowly puts the tip into his mouth and receives a pleased moan from Stane. However said man quickly becomes inpatient so he grabs Tony's hair again and slams his head down on his 9 ½ inch cock causing the younger of the two to almost gag. Then after about ten minutes of pure agony on Tony's part Stane finally tenses and as the teen tries to pull away Stane holds him still as he comes in his mouth.

Before Tony can even consider spiting it out Stane puts his hand over Tony's mouth and says in a threatening voice "swallow it now you dirty whore."

The younger obeys and after he has to fight with all his might to not allow it to come back up. Then on wobbly legs Tony stands up and goes to leave.

Just as he reaches the door "where do you think you're going slave we're not done get back over here."

Tony very slowly walks over to Stane, who starts to kiss, nip, and bite at Tony's neck and once he reaches the spot right where Tony's shoulder and neck meet Stane bits into the skin leaving a very noticeable mark and causing Tony to cry out in pain. Taking advantage of the opportunely Stane pushes Tony to the floor and gets on top of the younger man. After a moment of shock Tony regains control over his senses and begins to struggle. However Stane swiftly puts a stop to that by putting the teen wrists in a vise grip so tight it causes Tony to hiss in pain.

Stane then takes off his tie and binds Tony's wrists with it. Then the older man slowly runs his hands down Tony's body finally coming to rest on his crotch where he squeezes it causing the teen to utter an unwanted moan.

"Please stop" begs Tony as he tries to fight back tears and more unwanted moans.

Stane pulls Tony to his feet by his hair and undoes Tony's pants then bends him over his desk and leans over to whisper in his ear "No, I have waited to long for this."

Stane stands up straight showing that his erection has recovered from the blow job.

"No please" cries Tony as Stane pulls out a small bottle of lube from his jacket pocket.

"Shut up whore or I'll go in dry" barks the older man.

Then the sound of the cap being popped on the lube made Tony close his eyes in fear and disgust. Tony looks over his shoulder with horror in his eyes as he watches Stane prepare is cock for entry.

The younger whimpers in fear as he feels the soft round head of the elder's member probing against his entrance, the coldness of the lube creating a cool sickly sensation as it paints his warm skin. He hopes with fiber of his being that Stane isn't going to do what he thought he was going to do. However his hopes where short lived as the acting CEO pushes into his tight entrance with one forceful push, the sudden unexpected intrusion causes Tony to cry out from the pain and Stane a cry of pleasure.

Stane begins to move in and out of the unwilling body at a speed so slow a snail would seem like a racecar. This went on for what felt like hours, a never ending cycle of mercilessly rough pace to slowing down or stopping completely. The entire time Tony is thinking why can't he just fuck me quick and be done with it. Then without warning Stane pulls out completely and grabs tony and pins him against the long window behind his desk.

"Now the whole world can see me fucking Tony Stark all they have to do is look up" at hearing this the teen closes his eyes tightly out of shame, but swiftly opens them in shock when Stane thrusts into Tony again still keeping the pace pattern of pacing as before.

Then when Stane is close to climax he grabs Tony's unwillingly hard member and begins to stroke it in time with his thrusts and within seconds Tony comes all over Stane's hand and the window followed by Stane coming inside Tony.

Once done the older male pulls out of Tony, straightens his closes and unties the younger's wrists and sits down at his desk with a huge satisfied smirk plastered across his face.

"That was amazing Tony we should do it again sometime" states Obadiah as he slaps Tony on the ass while he's pulling up his pants.

"Keep your disgusting hands off me you prick" threatens Tony as he walks out the door.

The End

The end for now but I'm thinking of making a part 2 what do you think let me know please and thank you. :)

P.S. Also guys could other people make more stories similar to this I mean I can't find one Tony Stane anywhere so I wrote my own.


End file.
